<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Not Where You Belong, Inside My Arms by Thalito_189</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315326">You’re Not Where You Belong, Inside My Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalito_189/pseuds/Thalito_189'>Thalito_189</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Happy Ending, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2020, Past Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Soft Beca Mitchell, bechloe - Freeform, like not even Chloe can handle it, tooth-rottingly soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalito_189/pseuds/Thalito_189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe’s holiday plans get cancelled, Beca steps in to save the day and maybe steal Chloe’s heart in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re Not Where You Belong, Inside My Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/gifts">Roxy279</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude!” said Beca upon entering what was supposed to be an empty apartment, startled at the sight of her roommate in their kitchen. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a flight to Florida right now?”</p><p>Chloe shook her head with a frown, going back to the boiling kettle on the stove and pouring herself a cup of tea. Keeping a close eye on the redhead, Beca set her bag down by the door and began slipping her scarf and hat off.</p><p>“Uh, okay…” Beca said. “Did I get the day wrong?”</p><p>“Nope,” Chloe said, leaning on the counter to look her way, steaming mug in hand.</p><p>“Was there bad weather or something?” Beca said, knowing full well the skies were clear after her walk from the subway. “I thought the snow wasn’t coming until tomorrow?”</p><p>“No, the flight left.”</p><p>Beca paused, coat midway down her arms, not used to digging for information out of someone who usually overshared. She watched Chloe sip her drink, noting the slightly puffy eyes. Alarm bells were ringing in her mind, because if there was one thing that was not allowed, it was Chloe Beale being sad around the holidays. Or, ever if Beca had her way.</p><p>“My parents called,” said Chloe. “They decided to visit my brother in Spain.”</p><p>“I thought Chris was coming here?”</p><p>“He was,” Chloe said, “but then him and Sofia got back together...”</p><p>Beca nodded her head, not needing Chloe to explain further. Chris’s on and off again girlfriend had a way of convincing him to do whatever she wanted. Like the time he missed Chloe’s graduation because Sofia told him they’d break up if he left. Or, the time he moved to Europe on a whim for her…</p><p>“Could you grab a flight to Spain?”</p><p>“I only have five days off and I’d end up spending two of those on a plane… plus I can’t really afford a last minute flight.”</p><p>“Shoot, sorry dude,” said Beca, shuffling her coat back onto her shoulders, an idea popping into her head. “How about I grab us dinner from the Thai place you love?”</p><p>Without waiting for a response, Beca took her purse and walked out the door. Entering the streets of Brooklyn, she headed towards the nearest Target. The streets were bustling with people doing last minute gift shopping or heading home from work. </p><p>Inside the store was no better, her senses nearing overload. Fluorescent lights hit her eyes, holiday music hit her ears, and the smells of coffee, popcorn, and desperation hit her nose. As she walked by the electronics section, a mother in her thirties looking like she hadn’t slept in over a week was arguing with a glasses clad teenager over the last Playstation. And, there were screaming children. </p><p>Why was there always screaming children?</p><p>When she got to the holiday section, Beca got lucky. There was a single tree left and a few mismatched boxes of decorations, but it’d do. Even if the tree was made of silver tinsel and shorter than she was. Along her way to the front, Beca grabbed a few extra items she knew Chloe would love, new ideas coming to her as her shopping cart filled. </p><p>It took another twenty minutes for her to get through checkout after managing to pick the slowest line that contained a woman with at least a hundred items to scan. By the time she left the store to walk the several blocks back home, Beca had a headache and a looming question of what she was even doing. Beca didn’t do decorating or shopping in over crowded stores. </p><p>For a moment she wondered if she was the Chris in this scenario, bending over backwards for Chloe... Except, they weren’t together, and Chloe wasn’t forcing her to do anything. Whatever, Beca was grumpy.</p><p>With frozen fingers and red cheeks, Beca got everything into the apartment building, going to their storage unit in the basement rather than dragging everything upstairs. Tomorrow, Christmas Eve, was for decorating. With the unit locked up once more, Beca headed back into the streets to pick up dinner and wine.</p><p>Another thirty minutes later and Beca was finally standing before their apartment door. The issue was that her hands shook too much to get the key in the lock. After a good two minutes, Chloe swung open the door for her with a curious look.</p><p>“Whatcha doing there, Becs?”</p><p>With a shiver to unintentionally emphasize her words, Beca mumbled, “it’s cold out.”</p><p>Chloe moved out of the way for Beca to get inside, a bag of takeout in one hand and a large bottle of Moscato in the other. The latter was too sweet for Beca, preferring a dry red wine or better yet, beer. But, this was about Chloe. </p><p>“So, where’ve you been?” said Chloe as she took the bag of Thai food into the kitchen to unpack.</p><p>“I got food and booze,” said Beca, trying to warm her fingers by rubbing them together.</p><p>“And that took you nearly two hours?”</p><p>“Umm… yes?” said Beca. “You know how busy it is around this time of year.”</p><p>Though it wasn’t a full lie, New York City was as busy as ever, it wasn’t as if they’d know. This was their first Christmas in New York since moving there over the summer after graduation. Fat Amy, their other roommate, was in Australia for the holiday’s. It made Beca wonder if Chloe would take Amy’s bed now that she wasn’t here. She hoped not.</p><p>While Chloe got their food ready, Beca booted up her laptop and queued up an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. She sat back against the back of their shared futon, bottle of wine in hand, and waited.</p><p>“I think it’ll be nice,” said Chloe as she sat on their bed with two plates of food.</p><p>Beca took one of the plates, waiting for Chloe to get comfortable before hitting play on her laptop.</p><p>“What will?”</p><p>“You know,” said Chloe, “just the two of us spending Christmas together.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so too.”</p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>When Beca woke it was to the smell of pancakes and the sound of Chloe humming in their small kitchen. She watched, blinking her eyes clear of sleep, as Chloe swayed to the music in her head and poured batter into a pan. It was early, Beca knew it was, but she couldn’t help being okay with that even if it was a day off. How could anyone choose to sleep in when Chloe was making breakfast like that?</p><p>And, okay, she had it bad and would never risk their friendship over it, but in moments like this Beca couldn’t find it in her to care about anything except her best friend. Especially when Chloe caught her eye and smiled with a twinkle in her ridiculously blue eyes.</p><p>“Morning!” Chloe said.</p><p>Beca schooled her expression into faux grumpiness, “morning.”</p><p>“You okay with blueberry pancakes?”</p><p>“Yep, I’m gonna grab a quick shower.”</p><p>“Awes!”</p><p>She stripped after turning on the water so it’d heat up. Stepping inside the tub, the steaming water hit Beca’s skin, waking her further. It also helped her relax in the face of the surprise she had for Chloe. Even though there was no way in aca-hell that Chloe wouldn’t like her plan(s), Beca still wondered why she would willingly put herself through a full day of holiday activities.</p><p>“Hey, Becs?”</p><p>“Yeah?” she said, shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around herself.</p><p>“Jesse’s calling you.”</p><p>“Let it go to voicemail.”</p><p>Chloe didn’t say anything further as Beca got ready for the day, slipping on a comfy sweater and leggings. She left her hair in a messy bun so it’d stay out of her face as they decorated the small apartment later. When she walked around the rack of clothes partitioning the main part of the apartment from the bathroom area, Chloe was slipping the last pancake onto a plate piled high on the tiny table they had.</p><p>“Thanks,” said Beca, taking a seat and placing two pancakes onto her plate along with a healthy pour of syrup. She took a bite and groaned in approval, “these are so good.”</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>Beca’s phone buzzed and she reached over to glance at it. There was a text from Jesse wishing her a happy Christmas Eve, because of course he would. And, he’d probably send her a million texts the next day when it was the actual holiday like he always did. She flipped her phone upside down without responding.</p><p>“So, I have a surprise,” said Beca, ignoring the curious look Chloe was giving her phone. “I didn’t only get food last night.”</p><p>“I knew it!”</p><p>Beca rolled her eyes, “well I was thinking we could...uh, well I got us a tree and lights and stuff. Maybe we could decorate or whatever.”</p><p>Chloe lit up brighter than the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree, standing from her place at the table, half finished breakfast sitting on her plate.</p><p>“After breakfast, dork,” Beca said.</p><p>“Oh, well I forgot your coffee anyway,” said Chloe, her cheeks flushing the faintest shade of pink. She grabbed Beca’s mug off the counter and slid it over to the brunette.</p><p>“You are my favorite human ever,” Beca said, taking a long sip of the wonderfully caffeinated beverage, black with no sugar exactly how she liked it.</p><p>“Hurry up and finish, I want to get started.”</p><p>Beca rolled her eyes again at Chloe’s enthusiasm. Maybe forging her way through a horde of shoppers was becoming worth it. Actually, there was no maybe about it, Chloe’s excitement was infectious even if Beca refused to show it.</p><p>When Beca popped the last bite of blueberry goodness into her mouth, Chloe grabbed her plate and cleaned everything up. Beca stood, slipping the fork out of her mouth to chew, and followed Chloe into the kitchen. She brushed against the redhead in her attempt to throw the utensil into the sink.</p><p>“So, where is everything?” Chloe said, seemingly unphased by how close they were standing.</p><p>Beca took a step back, “in the basement.”</p><p>Chloe said no more, taking Beca’s hand and leading the way downstairs.</p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Two and a half hours, and too many holiday songs later, they finished decorating. The apartment was strung with Christmas lights of all colors, garlands were thrown over every surface, and the tree was set in the middle of their walking area adorned with all kinds of ornaments. It made it harder to navigate their small space, but the smile of approval on Chloe’s lips made it worth it.</p><p>Beca plopped onto their bed, “I can’t hang anything anymore, I refuse!”</p><p>“But, we haven’t done our stockings yet,” Chloe said with a pout, holding up the two red stockings and a pair of pushpins. </p><p>“Sorry, Chloe. I can’t move anymore.”</p><p>Chloe gave her a mischievous look before hopping onto the bed next to her. Stockings discarded, she began to tickle Beca’s sides.</p><p>“No, stop,” Beca said between strained giggles. </p><p>Chloe continued her onslaught, shifting their position so she was straddling Beca. The brunette was unable to get loose, twisting her body and flailing her arms in a weak attempt to break Chloe’s hold.</p><p>“I give up, I give up,” cried Beca. “I’ll hang the damn stockings.”</p><p>She looked up as Chloe stopped. The redhead was far closer than she expected and had a smug expression on. For a moment, Beca wanted to kiss that look off her face, but then Chloe straightened up.</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Chloe said, standing up with rosy cheeks and an odd look in her eyes.</p><p>Beca got up a moment later, clearing her throat in the process, before grabbing the stockings and heading over to Chloe, “where d’you want them?”</p><p>“Up here on the door.”</p><p>Chloe took what Beca assumed was her own stocking even though they were both the same, and hung it up first. Then, Beca strung hers up happy to see they were evenly spaced on the door and at relatively the same height.</p><p>“There, how’s it look.”</p><p>“Perfect!” Chloe said as she took a step back. “Thanks, Becs. I can’t believe you bought all this.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re not done yet, Beale.”</p><p>“We’re not?”</p><p>“Nope, I got everything we need to make cookies.” When Chloe said nothing, eyes wide and staring at Beca, she spoke again, “or, we can forget cookies. It was just an idea or whatever.”</p><p>Chloe shook her head, “no, let's do it! I’m surprised is all.”</p><p>Beca smiled and got some of the supplies out before setting their oven to 350 degrees Farenheight. With slow steps, Chloe followed her in, washing her hands before grabbing the measuring cup from their cupboard.</p><p>“No, no, put that away,” said Beca.</p><p>“But, we need to measure…”</p><p>“Not that way,” Beca said as she took out a digital food scale from one of the bags she’d brought yesterday.</p><p>“Beca…”</p><p>“Hmmm?” she said, without fully paying attention as she got everything set up.</p><p>“Do you bake?”</p><p>“What? Yeah, I mean we’re about to bake cookies aren’t we?”</p><p>“No, like are you a baker?”</p><p>“Definitely a master-baker.”</p><p>Chloe slapped her shoulder as Beca giggled at her own lame innuendo, “be serious!”</p><p>“I guess, I bake a lot when I’m with my mom,” Beca said, her serious tone assuaged by a shrug. “We like to binge The Great British Baking Show together and try recreating our favorite desserts.”</p><p>“How did I not know this about you?” said Chloe.</p><p>Again, Beca shrugged, “are you going to help, or keep standing there?”</p><p>Chloe shoved Beca with a chuckle, “alright, where's the recipe?”</p><p>“Just uh, follow my instructions?”</p><p>Eyes wide again, Chloe got to work doing whatever Beca told her to do. As they got into a rhythm, Beca got less and less nervous about showing Chloe this side of herself. It wasn’t really a secret or anything, but she usually saved baking for when she got to visit her mom. It was their thing. </p><p>But, another reason she hadn’t baked before was Amy, who was known for slipping a spoon into any batter as Jessica and Ashley baked in the Bella house. This was her first chance to really show Chloe without someone messing up her focus… until:</p><p>“How much flour did you say?” said Chloe.</p><p>Beca turned to Chloe and got a facefull of flour. Coughing, she said, “dude!”</p><p>“How much?” Chloe said, again flicking flour at the sputtering brunette.</p><p>“Really, Chloe? Baking is serious work,” Beca kept her voice purposefully stern until the redhead looked apologetic and then she grabbed a handful of flour herself and got Chloe right in the forehead. </p><p>Chloe looked simply shocked and Beca couldn’t help the carefree laugh that escaped her lips. Joining in, Chloe ended up grasping her sides in near hysterics from laughter. It took them over ten minutes to calm down enough to get back to making the festive red and green M&amp;M cookies, cleaning up the kitchen in the process.</p><p>“I’m going to take a shower,” said Chloe after placing the cookies in the oven.</p><p>“Sure,” said Beca as she set a timer on her phone. “What do you want for lunch, I was going to make myself a sandwich.”</p><p>“Whatever you’re having,” said Chloe, giving Beca a kiss on the cheek before exiting the kitchen.</p><p>It was a good thing too, Chloe turning around, as Beca’s face turned bright red. Not that Chloe had never kissed her cheek before, but it felt different that day. Everything was so domestic, to the point where “Last Christmas” coming on for the seventh time that day didn’t bother Beca at all. </p><p>She could hear Chloe singing along in the shower and Beca couldn’t help but harmonize as she wiped as much flour off herself as possible, ultimately having to switch sweaters. Satisfied she was presentable once more, Beca dug into the fridge for lunch meats and other sandwich ingredients. Despite Chloe’s words, Beca made her a turkey sandwich on wheat bread, and herself a ham sandwich. After living together at the Bella house and then in New York, Beca knew Chloe’s favorite foods as well as she knew her own.</p><p>Beca didn’t notice when Chloe stepped out of the shower, she was too busy singing along to Chloe’s voice and taking the cookies out of the oven to cool. In fact, she was so focused, that by the time she finished placing them all on a cooling rack and turned around, she jumped at finding Chloe watching her from their table.</p><p>“Hi,” giggled Chloe.</p><p>“Gah. Don’t sneak up like that.”</p><p>“I didn’t sneak.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Beca handed Chloe one of their cookies, still hot from the oven. She watched as Chloe sunk her teeth in, an expression of pure delight enveloping the redhead. </p><p>“This is delicious,” Chloe said with a moan that had the tips of Beca’s ears turning tomato red. “Seriously. You have to bake more, I can’t live life without these anymore.”</p><p>“I will on the condition you never start a flour war again.”</p><p>Chloe pouted, “you’re no fun. But, deal.”</p><p>Beca placed Chloe’s lunch in front of her and they both dug in. They didn’t say much as they ate, both starved from their day of rushing around the apartment. That and the fact that it was almost 2 in the afternoon.</p><p>When plates were cleared and dishes done, Chloe turned to Beca, “why do I have a feeling you have more planned for today?”</p><p>“Because you would be absolutely correct.” Beca chuckled when Chloe squealed. “Well, I had an idea, but if you hate it then we can go with plan B.”</p><p>“What is it?” Chloe said, bouncing in her seat.</p><p>“It’s snowing out - “ started Beca, but Chloe cut her off by rushing over to their window to see that flurries were indeed falling from the sky.</p><p>“Can we go outside?”</p><p>“That was the plan, yes.”</p><p>Not unlike a child, Chloe stood and went for the door without putting on a coat.</p><p>“Slow your roll there, Chloe.”</p><p>“What, why?”</p><p>“Forgetting something?”</p><p>It took Chloe a good minute before it clicked and she started putting layers on. Beca, meanwhile, got two travel mugs from their cupboard and made hot chocolate with Swiss Miss packets she’d bought the day before. As the milk heated, Beca got ready for the outdoors too, sliding into her coat and hat before slipping on a scarf. She grabbed two pairs of gloves because Chloe always forgot hers, then poured their chocolatey drinks into the thermoses and tightened the lids on.</p><p>“You really did think everything through,” said Chloe, taking the blue Barden Bella travel mug from Beca.</p><p>They walked through the streets, no real aim in mind though there was a small park nearby that they both instinctively headed for.</p><p>“Hey, Beca?” Chloe said.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Uh...yeah sure thing, dude.”</p><p>“No, I mean it Beca. You didn’t have to do all this.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So, thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. But, if you tell any of the Bella’s I will never bake another cookie in my life.”</p><p>“They already know you’re a softie.”</p><p>“They know nothing!”</p><p>“Fine, I won’t tell them,” said Chloe, then in a breathy mumble, “everything.”</p><p>Beca heard her though and chuckled, “guess you’ll never find out how delicious my chocolate cake is then.”</p><p>“You dare threaten me with chocolate cake?” Chloe said, putting a hand on her heart in mock outrage.</p><p>“Lack of cake actually.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine. I’ll tell them you’re a badass and nothing more. Happy?”</p><p>“Very happy, actually,” and if there was a note in Beca’s voice that was more than what their back and forth called for, well she didn’t have the heart to change it.</p><p>Chloe looked over at Beca as they continued on through the park, but said nothing further on the topic. They did a loop around their little area of Brooklyn. When Chloe finished her hot chocolate and her hands began to shiver, Beca took the mug from her and handed over a pair of red gloves. Chloe gave her a grateful smile, then went right back to telling a story about a veterinarian that came into the local coffee shop Chloe worked at. </p><p>“...and even though there were at least twenty people behind him, he went right into another story about a german shepherd puppy he saved.”</p><p>“Guy knows the way to your heart,” said Beca. “using cute animals to flirt with you and all.”</p><p>“Ugh, no I know! But, he had a wedding band on and I was already rushing around filling orders…”</p><p>It wasn’t an all that interesting story, if you weren’t Beca that is. People flirted with Chloe all the time. But, the brunette was enraptured by Chloe, helped by the fact that the redhead wasn’t interested in the man in the story. When Chloe trailed off with a comment about how it’d be cool to be a vet, Beca was beaming.</p><p>“You should do it, Chlo.”</p><p>“Hmm? Do what?”</p><p>“Become a vet, go to vet school. You’d be amazing at it.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I’ll look into it, maybe.”</p><p>“Seriously, dude. I can see you saving all the puppies and kittens of Manhattan. Probably wearing scrubs with little ducks on them or something. And, then you can flirt with cute baristas with your own heroic stories.”</p><p>Chloe started giggling and Beca couldn’t help but join in until they were both letting out full bellied laughs as they climbed the steps back to their home. Neither was entirely sure why they were laughing as hard as they were. But, they also couldn’t stop as the others' reaction fed into their own.</p><p>Once inside, they shook off the snow from their hats and gloves. It’d started coming down harder as the afternoon wore on.</p><p>“So,” Beca said once they were both out of their coats and scarves. “Leftover Thai food and Home Alone, what’d’ya say?”</p><p>“Really? You hate movies.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. But, you told me once that you always watch Home Alone on Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“We don’t have to. I feel like we’ve only done stuff for me today… what do you want to do?”</p><p>“Thai food and Home Alone.”</p><p>“No, what do you really want to do?”</p><p>Whatever atmosphere of joviality they’d been in from their walk waned into some form of tension that Beca wasn’t ready to unpack. It didn’t help that Chloe was standing so close to her again. Beca couldn’t help her eyes from flicking down to Chloe’s lips, but instead of letting the moment play out, Beca rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge.</p><p>“We are watching that movie, Beale.”</p><p>Chloe didn’t fight it further, pulling out Beca’s laptop for them to watch on while Beca got the food ready. By the time Beca was handing Chloe her half of the remaining takeout from the day before, they were back to some level of relaxed merriment.</p><p>Beca didn’t say anything, didn’t dare move, when Chloe cuddled closer to her than usual after their plates were discarded. If anyone asked Beca what Home Alone was about, she’d only be able to tell you the kid got left at home, alone. But, she knew that before the movie started. Oh, and there was also something about filthy animals and a lady screaming Kevin...</p><p>When the movie finished, Chloe got out of bed and began her nighttime routine. Beca watched for a moment before pulling up the second Home Alone. Then she followed suit, getting into her pajamas, wiping her face clean of make up, and brushing her teeth.</p><p>“What’s this?” Chloe asked when she got back into bed.</p><p>Beca glanced over to see Chloe looking at the screen of her laptop. She spit, and then rinsed her mouth and toothbrush with cold water before answering, “I thought we could watch the second one. It’s set in New York, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Perfect for us then.”</p><p>Beca slid under the covers, her limbs shaking a little. Their apartment had a heating system, but it couldn’t go above 68 degrees or it would sputter and turn off, refusing to work until it rested at least an hour. And, dressed in nothing but pajama bottoms and a shirt, Beca found it chilly.</p><p>She went to hit play on the movie when Chloe stopped her, “Beca.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you answer Jesse earlier?”</p><p>Beca wasn’t expecting that question, sitting up and looking over at Chloe to bide time before answering, “he texted me a merry Christmas Eve, I don’t think the call was anything important.”</p><p>“But, he’s your boyfriend?”</p><p>“What? We broke up over a month ago… I told you? Remember, we went out for drinks and Amy swore she saw a famous alligator wrangler or something before disappearing for four days.”</p><p>“Wait, that was real?”</p><p>“Of course it was real.”</p><p>“But, you’ve been so… normal. I assumed you got back together or something.”</p><p>“I think we both realized we were better as friends. He broke it off, but we both knew it was time, especially with the whole long distance thing.”</p><p>“You were together for three years…”</p><p>“And, now we’re not. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>Chloe was silent for long enough that Beca was reaching out to start the movie, but Chloe stopped her again, “thank you for today.”</p><p>“You already thanked me.”</p><p>“Beca.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, can I play the movie now?”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>Chloe got back in her position from earlier, snuggled close to Beca. She wished they could stay like this even after the film ended, but Beca knew that by the time they fell asleep that night, they’d be further apart. They would be tucked under the same covers on the same sofa-bed that had springs poking this way and that, with some seemingly unbridgeable distance between.</p><p>All Beca wanted was to hold Chloe in her arms.</p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Beca woke before Chloe, slapping her alarm off before it could wake Chloe too. Day one had gone to plan, but this was Christmas Day and Beca couldn’t let it be anything less than special for Chloe. A part of her knew she was doing way too much all because Chloe’s holiday plans fell through, but once one idea sprang to mind, a million others did as well. Plus, she knew Chloe would love it all and that made it near impossible for Beca to not follow through.</p><p>When she glanced at her phone, she rolled her eyes. Like she predicted, Jesse was already wide awake and had sent her a dozen Merry Christmas texts. It was odd how little changed between them, the only difference was the lack of pressure to be anything for each other. Well, and the sex part, but Beca perfered not to think about that anymore.</p><p>She took a quick shower before putting on leggings and a green flannel shirt, knowing Chloe would appreciate the festive color. Despite it being the morning instead of night, she placed a plate of their homemade cookies out like they were meant for Santa. From under the bed, hidden between two boxes of things she had yet to unpack, Beca pulled out her gifts for Chloe. There was only one real gift, but she’d picked up a couple extra things on her Target trip the other day and snuck them inside in her large purse. She also grabbed Amy’s gifts to them, placing them under the tree as well.</p><p>When Beca was halfway through making breakfast, she started up the Christmas playlist Chloe created on her Spotify. Between the smell of eggs and bacon, and the soft music playing through Beca’s bluetooth speaker, Chloe stirred until she was sitting up and looking over at Beca.</p><p>“Merry Christmas,” Beca said, not even trying to hide the holiday spirit from her voice.</p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with Scrooge?”</p><p>“I am not Ebenezer Scrooge.” </p><p>“True, you give off more Grinch vibes.”</p><p>“I am not the Grinch either!”</p><p>“Hmmm I think you are, but after his heart grows three sizes.”</p><p>“That’s worse! See if I let you open any of your presents.”</p><p>“Ah, there she is.”</p><p>Beca rolled her eyes and switched her attention back to the sizzling food before her. She could hear Chloe rustling around behind her, getting ready for the day. And, like Beca’d planned, Chloe was ready right as the last slices of toast popped out of the toaster. </p><p>The redhead bounded over, kissing her cheek and said, “Merry Christmas, Becs,” before taking a seat at the table and eagerly grabbing the cup of tea Beca set out for her. “Careful, Beca. I could get used to this.”</p><p>“Would that be a bad thing?” Beca said, her cheeks warming but she hoped Chloe thought it was from the heat of the stove.</p><p>“Not at all,” said Chloe. </p><p>As they ate, Chloe kept looking over at the messily wrapped gifts under the tree, never one for patience when presents were involved. But, she was also looking at Beca more often than the brunette was used to. She wasn’t sure what it was, maybe the fact that for once neither had anything to worry about. No classes to study for, acapella competitions to prepare for, or jobs to run off to. Or, if maybe it was something else. Helped by the fact that it was the two of them alone, Beca and Chloe. No Amy or other Bellas in sight. No Jesse.</p><p>Beca shook the idea away before it could fully form, choosing instead to help Chloe clean up their plates.</p><p>“Presents?” Chloe said the second the table was clear.</p><p>“Yes, presents.”</p><p>Chloe sat cross legged on their floor and Beca did the same. Without preamble, Chloe grabbed a gift with her name on it and tore through the wrapping. It was the one from Amy so Beca watched on curiously. Inside was a pair of handcuffs, causing Chloe to giggle and Beca to turn bright red. </p><p>Choosing not to comment, Beca grabbed the one Amy meant for her, tearing through the wrapping in a more precise way than Chloe. For Beca, Amy got a blindfold which did nothing to reduce the red tint on her skin.</p><p>“Why are we friends with her?” said Beca.</p><p>“You love her and you know it.”</p><p>“Whatever,” said Beca, reaching to grab one of the gifts she got Chloe the other day. “Here open this one next.”</p><p>Chloe pulled out an ugly green sweater with the image of a pug on it and the words ‘feliz navidog’. Without warning, Chloe pulled off her current red sweater and replaced it with the one Beca got her. Beca distracted herself from looking by grabbing the only other gift with her name on it, but held off opening it.</p><p>“This is so cute!” said Chloe, looking down.</p><p>“Perfect for a future vet.”</p><p>Chloe blushed, “I haven’t even applied for vet school yet, Becs.”</p><p>“But you will, and then you’ll get in and pass all your classes. And, if you decide not to do the vet thing then you have a punny sweater. A win either way.”</p><p>There was a look Beca’s way before Chloe said, “oh, hush and open your gift.”</p><p>Beca unwrapped her present to find a small jewelry box. When she opened the lid she found an array of earrings, all small studs of different music notes. There were quarter notes, whole notes, rest notes, and even a treble clef. Without thinking she pulled Chloe into a hug, kissing the redhead’s cheek.</p><p>“I love these. Thank you, Chloe.”</p><p>There were two gifts left for Chloe. She opened the other one from Target first, a pair of fuzzy socks, red with a ring of white at the top similar to a santa hat. Like the sweater, Chloe slid those on immediately. That left the last gift, the one Beca spent forever on and it had her tapping her legs to the beat of “Run Run Rudolph” playing in the background. Chloe looked at her before finally ripping off the wrapping paper to reveal a long black box. Opening it, Chloe found a necklace inside. It was a silver chain with a small titanium rectangle at the center that read ‘bulletproof’.</p><p>To Beca’s dismay, Chloe burst into tears. She panicked, wondering if the jeweler messed up the engraving, or if she’d completely botched it somehow. What she did know was that the whole point of all her effort these past few days was so Chloe wouldn’t be sad anymore. Yet here she was balling her eyes out and Beca was not adept to handle it.</p><p>“Um… I’m sorry if you don’t like it. I could totally return it and get you something else.”</p><p>Instead of answering, Chloe clutched the necklace to her chest and sniffled.</p><p>“Or, not,” Beca mumbled, choosing to stop speaking and instead rub soothing circles into Chloe’s back. She waited until the redhead calmed down some then said,  “uh, what happened there?”</p><p>“I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“What? You’ve got that backwards, dude.”</p><p>“You hate Christmas and movies and basically everything we’ve been doing for the last few days. But, you did them anyway, even planned them for us. And, now you get me this necklace and I absolutely love it even though I would’ve been perfectly happy with just the sweater and you know it... It’s all too much, Beca.”</p><p>“For the record, I did not hate a single moment of the last few days. Well, except the shopping part, could’ve done without that bit.”</p><p>Chloe let out a watery chuckle, wiping away wetness on her cheeks, “it’s still too much. I mean how can you afford all this, you already pay most of the rent.”</p><p>“I got an end-of-year bonus at work.”</p><p>“Okay, but then, why? I know you wanted to spend break working on music for yourself instead of for work.”</p><p>“Well, break’s not over. We’ve still got the rest of today and the weekend.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“Why I did all that? Christmas is your favorite holiday.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“What do you mean, so? It’s your favorite.”</p><p>Beca said it like it was obvious, because for her it was. There really wasn’t a choice for her from the moment she found out Chloe wasn’t flying to her parent’s place. She was confused with what part Chloe wasn’t getting. Especially since she knew the redhead would’ve dropped everything and planned something equally special for any one of their Bella sisters in a similar circumstance.</p><p>“I love you,” said Chloe, voice softer than Beca had ever heard it before.</p><p>“I love you too, dude, you know that.”</p><p>“No, I love you. I’m in love with you.”</p><p>Beca froze, there was no way Chloe just confessed that. No way. Nope, not possible. Chloe Beale, in love with Beca Mitchell? Nah, that was definitely not happening. It was probably still Wednesday night and Beca was still in the doorway after coming home from work. She’d dreamt this whole thing up the moment she’d heard Chloe say she was staying in Brooklyn and the plan had spun out of control in her mind. Yeah, that was it, her imagination gone wild.</p><p>But, when she blinked, Chloe was still there with hopeful eyes and a grin that made Beca think Chloe already knew she loved her too. Except then the smile was faltering because Beca hadn’t said anything. And, she still wasn’t saying anything and Chloe was starting to stand. And...</p><p>“Did you mean it?” said Beca. When Chloe nodded, her lips curving upwards once more, Beca spoke again, “thank god, because I’m in love with you too.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Yes,” Beca said, pulling Chloe back to her seat on the floor. “I’m going...yeah, I’m going to kiss you now if that’s - ”</p><p>She didn’t get the chance to finish her question because Chloe was already there, kissing her with soft lips. Beca pulled Chloe closer, wrapping her arms around the redhead. She noted how right it felt to have her best friend in her arms, how right kissing her felt too. </p><p>And, every waxed poetic written about first kisses flew through Beca’s mind. But above all she thought this kiss tasted like forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title of the fic is from Winter Song by Ingrid Michaelson and Sara Bareillis. </p><p>Happy Holidays and Merry Pitchmas everyone :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>